


Trimberly Week 2k18

by thisurlislame



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, this is gonna be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisurlislame/pseuds/thisurlislame
Summary: Trimberly week 20gayteen, my dudes





	1. College (and too many mentions of coffee)

Trini shouldn’t have been surprised at the large amount of people in the building; it was the first day of classes after all. While her death metal did little to drown out the excited chattering of all the college students swarming around, it did provide amusing background music for her as she folded into the crowds looking for their classes. After a few moments of sifting through the crowds, she quickened her pace at the sight of the door she was looking for. She entered the room with a sigh of relief; she really didn’t want to ask strangers for help. Trini found herself slumping into a chair in the corner furthest away from the door and began organizing some of the papers in her bag to kill time. Almost as soon as she had started a cough stopped her.

“Sup? I’m Zack.”

Trini found herself scoffing as she pulled down her headphones. “And I’m gay. What do you want?”

The boy let out a deep laugh as he sunk into the seat beside of her. “You’re kinda crazy, dude. I like that.”

“You didn’t answer my question. What do you want?”

Zack nodded over to a couple of guys that were sitting in the middle row. “Those are my friends Jason and Billy. They’re making me join them as a study group but I don’t wanna feel like a third wheel, ya’ know?”

Trini didn’t nod, but Zack continued anyways. “So I thought I’d see if someone else wanted to join, and you look like the only person here that isn’t gonna fawn over my handsome looks the whole time. And I was right!”

Trini scoffed again. “And I’m the crazy one?”

Zack waved his hands between them enthusiastically. “See?! This is what I’m talking about!”

Trini rolled her eyes. “And why would I want to join a study group with you and your buddies?”

Zack leaned closer, as if he was whispering top secret information. “Because intro to psychology is obviously the hardest class we’ll ever take. But, I have a friend who took this class before, and she said that the only grades are the midterm and the final.”

Trini stared at the boy for a moment. He seemed decent enough, and had actually kind of been amusing to her, which was new. She figured that if all else fails, she’ll probably never see these guys after the semester ends. “If I don’t get at least a C on the midterm I’m kicking your ass.”

Zack cheered. “So you’re in! Hey, Jason, she said yes!”

Trini covered her face with her hand, hoping to avoid the growing number of eyes looking at them. 

“You’re going to make my life hell, aren’t you?”

~~

Surprisingly, Zack was the least of Trini’s problems. It turns out that hell came in the form of a short haired, leather clad beauty known as Kimberly Hart, who had joined their group about a month into the semester. Trini and the boys had been meeting up in the library once a week to review the chapters and joke around, and she had just found herself getting comfortable with their process. Then one day, Jason shows up with Kimberly behind him, and Trini found her brain shorting out.

Zack, somehow the most observant one out of them, couldn’t take the shit-eating grin off of his face. He jolted upright from his chair and gave a large, dramatic bow to the girl. “Zack Taylor, at your service. And this,” he motioned to Trini, “is none other than Trini. You’ll like her.”

“Sit down and shut the fuck up, Taylor, we’re in public.”

“Well Crazy Girl, that hasn’t stopped me before. Remember how we met?”

Kim gave them a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m Kim. You guys make a cute couple.”

Jason and Zack burst out laughing, and Billy gave Jason a confused face. “Was she joking? That didn’t sound like a joke.”

Trini pulled her beanie over her eyes, not wanting to see the joy that’s covering Zack’s face. “Me and T? We’d be the greatest couple this town has ever seen! But sadly, my girl T doesn’t feel the same.”

Zack wiped at a fake tear, and Kim turned to Trini with a confused look.

Trini let out a huffed “I’m gay.” She could feel the heat rising up her cheeks.

Kim’s mouth formed into a small ‘o’. “Oh, that’s cool. I’m bi.”

Trini looked to the ground, silently hoping it would swallow her. “Cool, that’s uh, yeah, cool.”

Trini’s face grew red, and Zack laughed at the awkward tension filling the air. “Oh, this is gonna be good.”

~~

Kimberly brought some change to their group when she joined, and not just by being the sole reason Trini sucked at psychology. It started slowly, first when she made them sit together in class. Well, as together as they could, really. There was a big ‘unofficial’ seating chart that their class seemed to follow, so the most that could happen was that Kim joined Trini and Zack in the back row while Jason and Billy sat a couple rows in front of them.

Then their study sessions doubled to twice a week. Kim argued that the material was getting harder, and that if they started studying for it now they would be more comfortable with it later and could focus on their other classes. Billy agreed with her, so there was really no room for argument at that point. Trini wasn’t sure how she felt about it; on one hand, it was a smart idea and it wasn’t like she was doing anything else in her free time, but on the other hand, doubling her time spent with Kimberly seemed like absolute torture.

And it wasn’t torture because Kim was awful; it was quite the opposite, actually.

Trini didn’t know what it was that Kim did, but she always ended up a blushing, stuttering mess. It always happened when the girl would offer Trini her jacket whenever she got cold, and it would get worse when Kim would slip an arm over her shoulder whenever they would wait in line to get their coffees from the library’s coffee shop. Kim argued that the library was packed and she was too short to see in a crowd, and Trini would just stutter out a snarky response and concentrate super hard on the menu board.

If they weren’t at the coffee shop together, Kim would always bring her a coffee at the start of their sessions, despite Trini’s many attempts to get Kim to stop. The girl would always crack jokes with her, and ranted to her about silly things, like how much she hated Sigmund Freud or how Zack was obsessed with the barista in the coffee shop. And while of course, Trini had grown to become friends with the boys, Kim felt like the closest friend that the girl has had in what seemed like forever.

 

Trini was too scared to ruin one of her few friendships because she was too gay to function.

 

This reasoning was why Trini forced herself not to invite the girl with her as she went to the library the night before the midterm to do some last minute studying. She really couldn’t afford to do bad on the midterm, and most of their other study sessions were a bust for Trini. Trini felt that in her defense, Kim was definitely more interesting than studying about the functions of the prefrontal cortex.

She had been there for a couple of hours and could feel her eyelids drooping when a coffee cup was placed in front of her textbook. Her eyes traced from the cup, to the leather jacket, to the shining eyes of the girl that had been on Trini’s mind for far too long.

“Your little person on the snapchat map said you were in the library, so I brought sustenance.”

 

Sustenance, apparently, was a large coffee and a bag of sour patch candies.

 

“Only a little creepy, but you didn’t have to do this.”

Kim raised her hand to stop the girl. “No returns. Now enjoy the coffee before I get offended.”

Trini smirked into the coffee. “So demanding. I’ll have to start calling you princess or something.”

“I mean, I’d prefer girlfriend, but if we gotta start out slow then that’ll do.”

Trini choked on her coffee, and shook off Kim’s hands as coughs racked her body. As they subsided, Trini felt her cheeks grow hot and she avoided Kim’s gaze.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

Kim scoffed. “T, that isn’t unexpected. We both know that I’ve been flirting my ass off for the past month now.”

Trini lifted her eyebrows, and Kim’s jaw dropped. “You really didn’t notice?”

“I just thought you were a flirty person, I didn’t want to get the wrong idea!”

Kim lifted her hands in exasperation. “I buy you, and only you, tons of coffee. I give you my jacket when you’re cold and hell, I’ve used my best pick up lines on you! I made everyone sit together so that I could flirt with you, and I convinced Billy to double our study sessions just so I could talk to you more. Really, nothing at all?”

Trini found herself groaning. “I feel ridiculous right now.” 

There was a beat of silence as Trini began to see all of their interactions in a new light. A small giggle came out from her lips. “Never tell Billy what you told me, he was really proud of you for wanting to do that.”

That giggling died out as soon as her eyes met Kimberly’s. She really couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Well, now what?”

Kim gave a soft hum and she grabbed the other girl’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Well, I say we cram for this midterm, kick its ass tomorrow, and then I take you out for a celebratory date.”

Trini hummed as she used her free hand to take a sip of her coffee. “I think that could work, but I’m not sure if I’m clear on everything.”

Kim smirked as she leaned in, gently pressing her lips against Trini’s. She pulled back slowly and lifted an eyebrow. “Did that clear things up?”

Trini gave the girl a smirk of her own and pulled her back in. “Hmm, not really. Maybe try it again?”

~~

A few weeks later, Zack would look up from his textbook to see Trini curled up into Kim’s side as they helped Billy explain to Jason what Pavlov’s dogs were all about.

“Hey, wait a second! How the hell am I still a third wheel here?”


	2. Angst (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a fan of angst so I tried my best

“Every single time, Trini! You don’t trust me!”

The outburst seemingly arrived out of nowhere. Kim was fuming while she paced across the kitchen after having dragged Trini from the living room where the boys were. Keep breathing, she told herself. In, out. In, out. Her fists clenched as a soft hand fell on her shoulder. She couldn’t look at her right now, or else all her resolve would fly out the window. She had to stand up for herself.

“What the hell are you talking about, Kim?”

Kim rolled her eyes, although her girlfriend couldn’t see her. “You don’t trust me, Trini. You think I’m just gonna fuck this up, don’t you?”

She turned around. Trini’s eyes swirled in an array of emotions. Confusion. Worry. Even a little anger. Kim’s gaze went down at the ground, unable to keep looking at her. She had to stand up for herself. This had been going on for too long.

Trini threw her arms up in exasperation. “Kim, why the hell wouldn’t I trust you? You’re my girlfriend for fucks sake!”

“That’s what I want to know! Why don’t you trust me?”

Trini’s scoff caused Kim’s eyebrows to rise. “I do trust you, Kim!”

“Then why do you never pick me?”

Trini’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Kimberly crossed her arms as she leaned back against the countertop. “Oh, you know damn well what I mean. It’s him, every single time. What does he have that I don’t?”

Trini sighed as she walked towards her girlfriend, placing her hands on Kim’s arms, which fell down to grip at the counter. “Babe, don’t be like this…”

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me! I’m your girlfriend! You don’t even give me the time of day when he’s around!” Each word was emphasized from by a crack, her knuckles tightening on the counter.

“You suck at drawing, babe.”

Trini’s words were met with silence. Kim ‘s grip loosened, as though all her energy had seeped through her fingertips. She hated that Trini was right

“There’s more to Pictionary than just drawing, T.”

Trini’s fingers reached out at Kim’s wrists, her thumb rubbing soothing patterns against the skin. Her voice was soft, “Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s ninety percent drawing, Kim. Zack is the best artist out of all of us and I physically cannot let Jason win, like, ever.”

Kim groaned, bringing her hands to rub at her eyes. “I am so tired of this, T.”

Trini let a small smirk fall on her face, knowing her girlfriend’s antics had finished. “Please tell me you’re not considering breaking up because of game night.”

Kim leaned forward to place a soft peck on the girl’s forehead. “Of course not, T.” The girls wrapped their arms around each other, an unspoken apology from the both of them.

“But I’m not holding back on Zack tonight.”

~~

The girls made their way back into the living room, hand in hand, with only a small pout on Kim’s face showing any sign of their argument. Zack was furiously scribbling on the whiteboard while Jason was shuffling the deck of cards for the game. Billy looked up from Jason’s hands over at the girls.

“Your all’s fight lasted thirteen seconds less than usual. Is something wrong?”

Trini smirked as she sat down on the empty loveseat, pulling Kimberly into her lap. “No, she just gave up faster this time.”

Without looking up from the whiteboard, Zack calmly said, “You know, if Jason could just accept that he sucks at Pictionary, we could play a different game and you two wouldn’t have the same fight every week.” He turned the drawing board to face Kim, which had a cartoon doodle of her angry face, complete with smoke coming from her ears. “Also, you wouldn’t hate me on game night.”

Kim flipped off the boy. “Bold of you to assume I only hate you on game night.”

Jason mumbled quietly. “I’m not that bad.”

“Whatever you say, boss man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold of you to assume I wouldn't stick a meme in my fics


	3. Harry freakin' Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip day 3 but your girl is back at it again for day 4! I really enjoyed writing this one, although I was under a time crunch and I was hoping to tweak it more but let me know what you think!

Trini peaked around the corner, silently praying that the corridor would be empty. She slightly feared the Prefects reactions if Filch caught her out here after hours; they were kind of aggressive for Hufflepuff standards. The sight of the empty hall gave Trini a small shred of hope, and she quickly ran to the end. Seemingly faced with a dead end, she closed her eyes. If Zack had been bullshitting her this whole time, she’d kick his ass at breakfast in front of McGonagall for all she cared. Trini slowly opened her eyes, pleading with whatever was listening that she wouldn’t be staring at a blank wall. 

The sheer height of the door that appeared in front of her had her jaw dropping before she could even think. It looked like something out of one of the fairy tale books her mom used to read her. The sound of footsteps echoing through the empty castle pulled her from her admiration, and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, only to be met with four wands pointed at her head. She threw her hands up in the air.

“Shit! What the hell is this?”

She rolled her eyes at the voice that called out to her. “You took your sweet time getting here, crazy girl.”

Trini groaned, but her hands still remained in the air. “Well it was a little hard to believe you when you told me an entire fucking room would just appear out of nowhere, Zack. I had to decide if it was worth getting my ass kicked if Filch caught me.”

Zack grinned as he lowered his wand. “And I see you made the right choice. Everyone, this is tiny T!”

The wands were lowered, giving Trini a better view of the faces behind them. The two boys gave her a small wave and head nod as Zack introduced them. “This is Jason, he’s killer at quidditch. Almost as good as me!” He pointed to the taller of the two boys with a grin. “And this is Billy, he’s the smartest guy here! He’s the one I went to when your bitchass wouldn’t help me in potions class.”

Trini rolled her eyes, but gave the two boys a small nod. Her eyes then went to the last person of the group.

“And this is the infamous Kimberly Hart. You’ll like her, T.”

He gave her a wink, but she hadn’t even noticed. Everyone knew about Kimberly Hart; even magical schools still had their gossip, and Kimberly was a hot topic. But despite whatever garbage the rumor mill churned out this week, one thing was true; the girl in front of her was definitely the most attractive woman she’d ever seen. Trini didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t embarrass her, so she gave the girl a small nod. She got a smirk in return.

“So, is there a name to go with that face? Or is crazy girl the only thing we get?”

Zack, who opted to ignore the flirting, spoke for Trini. “This is Trini Gomez! Don’t ask me how she got into Hufflepuff, we really have no idea. She’s scary.”

“And don’t you forget it, Taylor.”

Trini took her eyes away from Kimberly and began to investigate the room. “So, the rumors are true, huh?”

Zack grinned. “I’d never lie to you, T. It’s the Room of Requirement. Just like Professor Longbottom talked about!”

Trini walked away from the group, trying to get a better look at the room. There were a few couches off to a corner, but the rest of it was relatively bare with the exception of a few strange lines on the ground. “So why does it look so weird? If it can change to whatever you want, wouldn’t you have made it, I don’t know, a little comfier?” She then noticed the dummies lined up against the wall, as well as the various textbooks strung out across the floor

“Uh, guys? Are you dueling in here?”

Billy spoke up. “Defensive spells, but just for practice! It’s not our best class, but Zack told us how good you are!”

Trini scoffed as she turned to Zack. “So you only asked me here to tutor you?”

A new voice spoke up. “Actually, it was my idea. I didn’t know Zack knew you until I told him.”

Trini lifted an eyebrow as she eyed the girl in front of her. “You know who I am, Princess?”

Kimberly smirked. “Hard not to. I’ve seen what you can do in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and it’s pretty impressive.”

Trini noticed the green and silver necktie that hung loosely around her neck, and ignored the fuzzy feeling she started to get in the pit of her stomach, “We have that class together, don’t we?”

Kimberly gave her a small nod, the smirk never leaving her face. Jason stepped up from the side and spoke. “I know we kind of brought this up out of nowhere, but we could really use your help. Especially with everything that’s been going on outside of Hogwarts.” 

Ah, there it is. The war had happened roughly twenty years ago, but some of Voldemort’s followers seemed to be coming out from the woodwork. Things had gotten a little tense outside of the castle in recent months, and it was starting to take a toll on the students inside.

“So this is bigger than just Potter’s class then.”

Zack’s obnoxiously happy expression face had slowly faded away during the conversation, and Trini looked at his somber and slightly pleading face with a sigh. “You know I’ll help you guys out, Z.”

She took a good look around the room, avoiding eye contact with Kimberly in the process. “Alright, losers, let’s get to work.”

~~

Red beams kept flying across the room while Trini paced across the dueling ring. She gave a small clap and a grin to Billy when he finally disarmed Jason. She even chuckled as the boy let out a celebratory dance that ended with him falling on his butt.

She turned her attention to Kim and Zack, who were practicing on some of the dummies in the corner. Zack seemed to be getting the hang of the spell for the most part, and sent a wink to Trini after he’d successfully knocked a stick from the dummy’s arm.

“Watch out, T! I’m almost as good as you now.”

Trini let out a full laugh at that, much to Kim’s amusement. “Alright Taylor, why don’t you go try that on someone who’s actually alive.”

He pulled the girl into his arms and gave her a small noogie, and she returned the favor with a well placed punch to the ribs. Once he walked off, Trini set her eyes on the girl in front of her.

“So, how bad was he?”

Kim grinned as she fiddled with her wand. “He’s actually not that bad. He really paid attention to what you said.”

Trini lifted an eyebrow. “Then why are you grinning like he did something dumb?”

“Because he’s about to do something dumb.”

Before Trini could turn around, she heard the crashing noise and Zack’s whining. She decided not to turn around; she could imagine pretty well what happened. Instead, she looked at the girl with a grin. “Want to learn a different spell?”

Kim grinned back, and Trini felt that fuzzy feeling in her stomach again. “Depends on what you’re thinking about, Gomez?”

“I was leaning more towards the patronus charm.”

Kim’s jaw slightly dropped. “You know how to cast a patronus? We don’t even start that for two more years!”

“Eh, Professor Potter thinks I’m cool, he taught me a couple spells outside of class.”

Kim gave the girl a smirk as her eyes traveled down her body. “You really are something, aren’t you.”

Trini gave the girl a wink, hoping she wouldn’t notice the blush forming on her cheeks. “I have my moments.”

They heard another crash, followed by another groan from Zack. Trini didn’t know how that boy had made it this far when it came to anything except charms and being a pain in the ass. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the girl in front of her.

“Well, the spell is a little tricky to get a first, but over time it’ll get easier.” Trini slipped her robes off, exposing the dress shirt and pants she had on underneath. She wore a small grin as she felt Kimberly’s eyes staring at her. She continued talking while she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. “The incantation is ‘Expecto Patronum’, which is pretty easy to remember. Now the hard part is that you have to find a memory that makes you incredibly happy.”

Trini gave the other girl a grin as she pulled up her wand.

“Expecto Patronum!”

The white beam erupted from her wand instantly, and a large, monstrous animal emerged from the mist of the beam. It pounced into the air before wrapping itself around Trini and evaporating almost immediately after. Kim looked at her in awe.

“Trini, that was...holy shit! Was that a tiger?”

Trini nodded as she placed her wand in her pocket. “Yeah, I’m not really sure what the different ones mean. Professor Potter’s is a stag, which is pretty cool. How about you try?”

Kim pulled her wand out, looking slightly nervous. “How do I know which memory to pick?”

“It can be any memory, as long as it makes you truly happy. Mine was just a night I was playing with my brothers when they were younger.” Trini gave the girl an encouraging nod to try the spell.

What she got instead was Kim’s lips pressed against hers. By the time she realized what was happening, Kim was starting to pull away. Trini wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her closer for a few more seconds before breaking the kiss apart. Kim was the first to speak. “Was that okay for you? Because I’m not gonna be able to use that as my happy memory if you aren’t okay with it.”

Trini couldn’t fight off the blush rising on her cheeks. “Um, yeah. Def-definitely okay. Yeah.” 

Kimberly gave her a wink as she pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes for a moment and released the breath she was holding.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Trini smiled brightly as the mist erupted from the end of Kim’s wand. A massive crow emerged from the mist, opening it’s large wings and soaring above Kimberly’s head before resting on her shoulder and evaporating into the air. Trini stared at the girl in slight shock.

“I have never heard of anyone casting that spell on their first try. That’s incredible, Kim!”

Kimberly let out a laugh, running her fingers through her short hair. “That was, just...wow.”

Looking over Kim’s shoulder, Trini noticed that the boys were done practicing, and had started to back up their books. Trini let her eyes drift back to the girl in front of her, who gave her a soft smile. “So, about that kiss…”

Trini grinned. “There’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Drinks on me?”

Kim smirked. “It’s a date, Gomez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Kim is actually pretty good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She just gets distracted by Trini so she needs some help catching back up.


	4. that's gay

Trini thought the universe had been working against her ever since her tattoo first appeared on her inner arm. For as long as humanity existed, there was a strange phenomenon that occurred on each person’s sixth birthday. There was no scientific explanation, no religious context; it just was. When the person woke up on that birthday, a tattoo would begin to form on the person’s skin, forever branding them with the first words that their soulmate will ever say to them.

And Trini managed to get ‘that’s gay’ permanently placed on her arm for everyone to see.

Now that she’s older and has fully embraced her sexuality, she sees the irony the universe slapped her with. But her six year old self had no idea what this meant, especially when it came to her mother.

To say her mother was not a fan would be an understatement. Her mother had a set goal for what she wanted in life; the perfect house, the perfect marriage, and the perfect children. When she was the tattoo on Trini’s arm, June Gomez was in denial. She convinced herself that if she could control everything else about Trini, she would prevent her daughter from being anything but straight. She picked what Trini would wear, making sure that Trini kept her tattoo hidden, decided what clubs and activities Trini would do, and went so far as to try and pick Trini’s friends for her. As Trini got older and began to realize just what her mother was doing, she began to rebel more and more. Clothes that were forced on her were never worn, club meetings were skipped, and Trini avoided talking to people as much as possible. The events reached a breaking point when Trini was about fifteen years old. It was a seemingly normal day, but one of her mom’s usual remarks about Trini’s life snapped something inside of her, and before she knew it there was a screaming match in the kitchen, a broken plate, and a hole the size of Trini’s fist hidden in the wall of her closet.

So yes, her mother was not a fan.

~~

When Kimberly first woke up on her sixth birthday, she was very confused. She couldn’t find her tattoo anywhere. She checked under her bed, in the dresser, and even in her dad’s shoes, but she couldn’t find it. She ran down the hall to her mom, who was in the kitchen, with tears already streaming down her face.

“Mommy, I can’t find my tattoo!”

Marissa Hart picked up her child with a small grunt, realizing she’s not as little as she used to be. She cooed to her softly while Kimberly’s hiccups died down. “It’s okay, sweetie, I know you’ve got it. Maybe it’s on your shoulder.” She set the girl back down onto the kitchen tile and turned her around. “Here, let’s check.”

Marissa Hart had seen a lot of things in her life. She worked as an ER nurse at Angel Grove Hospital for the past seven years, and had seen all sorts of tattoos come up in her line of work. From boring ‘hey’s that kept patients constantly on the lookout, to people asking for directions, to people having some tattoos pop up in a language they couldn’t even speak. Marissa felt like she had been thoroughly prepared for whatever was going to appear on her daughter. 

She found out just how wrong she was when she saw the ‘fuck off, princess’ placed in between her shoulder blades. 

She couldn’t help herself. The loud, boisterous laugh that came from her was so random and unusual that her husband Ted came down from their bedroom, tie still untied and his hair a mess, to see what was going on.

His laugh was even louder.

Kimberly was so relieved that they found her tattoo that she didn’t ask what it said.

~~

Trini was leaning against her locker in between classes one day, mindlessly playing on her phone when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Yo, T! What’s up?”

Trini rolled her eyes at the boy, but slapped his extended hand anyways. “Killing time, Taylor. You working tonight?”

Zack nodded as he adjusted his grip on his backpack. “Yeah, Jason asked me to cover his shift. Says he’s got a surprise for Billy tonight, must be an anniversary or something. Are you gonna be there?”

Trini nodded as she suddenly remembered the first time they had met. Trini had just gotten hired at the bakery that was in the heart of downtown Angel Grove, and Zack was working with her on her first day. She accidentally dumped an entire container of nearly cooled butter on the poor guy when she tripped on her own foot. Ever since then, the two had become inseparable.

Zack noticed that his friend was zoned out, and snapped his fingers in her face. “Earth to crazy girl, come in.”

She jolted back slightly at the sudden movement. “Shit, sorry, zoned out.”

Zack smirked at the girl. “Did my good looks cause you to question your sexuality again?”

Trini rolled her eyes, deciding that there would be nothing worse than for her to tell him what she was actually thinking about, god forbid his head swells up anymore than it already was.

“Actually, I was thinking about how much gayer I became the moment I first saw your face.”

Zack let out a loud laugh as he slapped a hand over his stomach. “Oh, tiny T, you’re wild. I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

Zack grabbed the arm of the nearest girl he could find. “Excuse me, miss, I need you to settle a debate we’re having. My friend here, Trini, owned every single color of flannel to ever exist before I met her.”

Before Zack could continue, the girl interjected with a small nod. “That’s gay.” She turned to face Trini, but Trini wasn’t paying attention to her so much as she was the burning sensation on her tattoo. Her jaw dropped; she knew what was happening. But instead of calming down and thinking rationally, she kind of just sputtered the first thing she could think of to get the girl to go away.

“Fuck off, princess.”

The girl lifted her eyebrows, but immediately let out a small gasp as she rubbed at a spot on her back. Her eyes lit up, and she looked at the girl in question. “Did we both just…?”

Trini let out a breath. “I think so? That’s what I’ve heard happens.”

Zack looked on between the two girls in confusion. “Wait, am I missing something? I feel like I’m missing something…”

Before anyone else could speak, Zack’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Trini, your tattoo! Is she your, ya know?”

Both girls eyed each other before giving a small nod. “Yeah, I think so.”

Zack jumped up and down as he let out a couple of obnoxious yells. “Trini rolled her eyes, but her face was entirely covered in a deep red blush. She looked over at the girl, happy to see that she had the same issue going on.

“So, you’re Trini. My name’s Kim.”

Trini nodded, still somewhat in shock that the past 5 minutes of her life had just happened. The girl seemed to notice this, because she quickly ripped out a piece of paper from her bag. She took a moment to scribble out something onto it and handed it to Trini just as the bell rang.

“Text me when you can.”

Kim gave the girl a wink before turning around and making her way to her next class. Trini stood there, frozen in place, watching the girl leave as Zack sniffled beside of her. Once the girl was out of sight, Trini looked at Zack, who was wiping away a tear.

“Are you really crying right now?”

Zack nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke. “That girl has had the words ‘fuck off’ tattooed on her since she was six. I will never be as cool as her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH thank you so much for reading this whole thing, and for all the nice comments you guys have left! Hopefully I'll start writing full-fledged fics soon, but this was super fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
